<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bobbing for Apples by sophh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922415">Bobbing for Apples</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh'>sophh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keep Taking My Breath Away: Inktober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bobbing for apples, Creative Title Is Creative, F/M, Fluff, Fremione - Freeform, exactly what it sounds like</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophh/pseuds/sophh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Fred happen upon an apple bobbing stand. Will Hermione successfully catch an apple? Fred certainly thinks so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keep Taking My Breath Away: Inktober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bobbing for Apples</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 8: teeth</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"They've got apple bobbing, Hermione!" Fred said excitedly, pointing to the giant basin of water. Fifteen or so scarlet apples floated on the surface, glistening with water droplets. "I used to be so good at that game."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione wrinkled her nose. "It's not exactly sanitary, though, is it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred laughed. "You </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> be concerned about that. It's alright, though, I'll take care of it. Come on!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead led the way over to the stall—Hermione was only just able to keep up with his long strides. Fred looked around surreptitiously before pulling out his wand and tapping the water. Ripples fanned out from the spot where his wand had touched before disappearing, rendering the surface as smooth as glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should be clean now," he murmured to Hermione, who smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Fred." She nodded to a strip of black fabric. "Care to do the honors?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely. I've always wanted to tie you up," he teased, earning himself an eye roll and a light punch in the arm. He then proceeded to tie Hermione's wrists behind her back. Once finished, he stepped away and said, "Good luck, love—not that you need it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione took a deep breath and leaned over. She had gone apple dunking a few times as a child, but she had never been particularly good at it, despite the overly large front teeth she used to have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, she felt a bit foolish. She kept scraping her teeth against one apple and then another, trying to bite into one hard enough to pick it up. At one point, she thought she had finally caught her target, only to have it slip away and splash her chin with water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a good look," Fred chuckled as she wiped away the chilly liquid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I don't catch one of these soon, you can have at it," she huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned into him briefly. "The Hermione Granger I know and love isn't a quitter," he whispered in her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned. "Now that's just unfair, Fred." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it?" Fred asked innocently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know how competitive I am," she said, renewing her resolve to grab an apple once and for all. Bending down again, she selected her mark—the largest of the bunch—and moved until she was hovering just above it. She took another deep breath, opened her mouth, and closed her eyes. She then pushed the apple to the bottom of the basin so that she could pin it down and dig her teeth into it. Now, she was able to clamp onto it enough to pull it from the water and into the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she had fully straightened up, she spat it into her hands and flashed Fred a triumphant—albeit dripping—grin. "Ha!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Brilliant!" Fred cheered. "I knew you'd figure out a way to do it, Hermione. They don't call you clever for nothing, you know." He reached up and gently dried her face with his sleeve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, that's much better," Hermione told him. "Now, can you please remove this binding from my wrists?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred made a big deal of tapping his chin and pulling his face into a look of intense concentration. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Fred!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> she said reproachfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, alright, I'm going." Fred quickly removed the fabric strip. "Couldn't exactly do this with your arms behind your back." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Couldn't do what?" Hermione asked, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This." Fred leaned in and kissed her. Her arms quickly snaked around his neck to pull him closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," she said when they finally came up for air.  "I suppose you were right—I definitely needed my arms for that."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>